The tricuspid valve controls blood flow from the right atrium to the right ventricle of the heart, preventing blood from flowing backwards from the right ventricle into the right atrium so that it is instead forced through the pulmonary valve and into the pulmonary arteries for delivery to the lungs. A properly functioning tricuspid valve opens and closes to enable blood flow in one direction. However, in some circumstances the tricuspid valve is unable to close properly, allowing blood to regurgitate back into the atrium. Such regurgitation can result in shortness of breath, fatigue, heart arrhythmias, and even heart failure.
Tricuspid valve regurgitation has several causes. Functional tricuspid valve regurgitation (FTR) is characterized by structurally normal tricuspid valve leaflets that are nevertheless unable to properly coapt with one another to close properly due to other structural deformations of surrounding heart structures. Often, the right ventricle is dilated as a result of pulmonary hypertension or an abnormal heart muscle condition (cardiomyopathy).
Other causes of tricuspid valve regurgitation are related to defects of the tricuspid valve leaflets, tricuspid valve annulus, or other tricuspid valve tissues. In some circumstances, tricuspid valve regurgitation is a result of infective endocarditis, blunt chest trauma, rheumatic fever, Marfan syndrome, carcinoid syndrome, or congenital defects to the structure of the heart. Tricuspid valve conditions are also often associated with problems related to the left side of the heart, such as mitral valve regurgitation.
Tricuspid valve regurgitation is often treated by replacing the tricuspid valve with a replacement valve implant or by repairing the valve through an interventional procedure. One method for repairing the tricuspid valve is through annuloplasty. Annuloplasty is accomplished by delivering and implanting a ring or band in the annulus of the tricuspid valve to attempt to return the annulus to a functioning shape. In tricuspid valve repair procedures, a surgeon attempts to reshape or reposition tricuspid valve leaflets so that they can better coapt with one another to sufficiently close the valve and prevent regurgitation.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.